eternal_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Silence Wiki
Welcome to the Eternal-Silence Wiki! Eternal Silence is a Source engine game based on an innovative and seemless blend of revolutionary squad-based FPS warfare and a mind-blowing space combat engine. From annihilating corvettes in your bomber to darting around in the enemy capital ship as a hacker, the ES experience has something in store for everyone, regardless of play style. So grab your space suit and slide into the cockpit of a tactical; the war has begun! :Read a short introduction in the section below: Introduction to Eternal-Silence. Introduction to Eternal-Silence Prepare your self for an engaging first person shooter experience unlike any other. Eternal Silence is a Cinematic Multiplayer Space Mod built on the Source Engine. It has been in development since 2003. A massive deep space artifact from long-gone Earth was found and spawned a renaissance on the human colonies of the United Terran Forces. A gigantic assault from the UTF on the now independent colonies spawned the Neo Galactic Militia and started a deep space war the likes of which the galaxy has never seen. Your role in Eternal Silence will be within vital strategic battles between massive capital warships. You will need your wits, your precision, your strength, your endurance, and above all your courage to take on the fierce challenges which await you. Eternal Silence features the following: *'Choose' between ataining victory on foot by capturing the enemy's subsystems, or be a pilot and bomb vital systems from space. *'Cinematic Battles' between Capital Ships on battlefields as large as 32768 cubic kilometers *'Fast and Furious dogfights' between Fighters and other Tactical Craft in deep space. Escort you gunships to deliver a squad of marines to the enemy hangar. *'A True Space Experience'. Cut your ship's engines and drift in the frictionless void of space. *'Action-Packed ground battles'. Seize decks of your enemy's ship, controlling or disabling their shields, weapons, and hangar subsystems; fight off the enemy and work as a team, fulfilling the role of one of many classes with an array of unique weapons at your disposal. *'Achieve Victory' by destroying the enemy capital ship inside and out. *'A Complete Story' behind the Eternal Silence universe, released chapter by chapter as a novella is available online. Will you uphold the Valor, Pride, and Regulations of the United Terran Forces, or fight for your independence in the universe alongside the brothers of the Neo Galactic Militia? The decision is yours, what will be the outcome? Contents This wiki contains articles concerning everything from tactical advice to general history of the Eternal-Silence universe. More will follow! Story Forces from rebellious nations on Earth and colonies from around the solar system united to rebel against the Sol Central Government, the meta-nation of Earth. These armies coagulated to form the Terra Liberation Front, “Liberators.” In response to several guerrilla attacks by the TLF, the SCG sovereignties formed a highly powerful military called the United Terran Forces. The UTF commenced a ruthless bombardment against the rebellious nations and colonies, leaving only the Liberator forces which had embarked to space intact. This led to one final, desperate assault staged by the Liberation Front on the UTF forces stationed around Earth. In a drastic move of revenge, the last remnants of the Terra Liberation Front utterly destroyed Earth with a weapon of mass destruction with power beyond anyone’s expectation. Indeed, from a point of view, Earth had been liberated from her oppressors. The weary survivors, victors only in a hollow sense, set forth to the nearest habitable system: Alpha. On their backs rested the burden to rebuild human civilization from a small colony on a hostile planet named Neo Terra. The voyage cost the UTF 60% of the ships and crews lost due to damage from the battle, lack of supplies, and space collisions. After their arrival, UTF forces carved out a desperate, harsh lifestyle on Neo Terra, barely having enough resources to last through the generations. Their military chain of command served them well in their predicament, helping them through. Ultimately, it evolved into a lifestyle, forming a new basis for how their society worked. Nearly five decades ago, a small UTF exploration vessel homed in on an odd, but somewhat readable signal. At the source, they found a large, lush, and curiously inhabitable planet. Bewildered scientists studied it and reported their findings. Research team after research team rushed to the planet, soon uncovering the mysterious source of the terraformed planet. Standing by silently in a high orbit was the Surrogate, a gigantic ship capable of transforming a hostile planet into a nurturing environment. After boarding the ship, the teams found three gigantic libraries. The first library contained books and files on the history of humankind on planet Earth. Complementing this find was the second library, the literature library, which offered myriads of books written during Earth's greatest times of learning. The most important find, however, lay in the third library. Scientists and genetic engineers were astounded when they found a library of DNA records of hundreds of thousands of species from Earth. After these momentous findings, the UTF government rushed to keep them secret, for they feared the concepts held within the old texts that preached government controlled by the people. However, the information leaked out and spread rapidly across the settlements of the UTF worlds. UTF officials could do little to manage this explosion of information. With the new foods introduced by the DNA samples, the economies of the planets completely rebalanced, with new wealth being put into the pockets of those who capitalized on the new DNA. Also, the Veheran Renaissance had a huge impact on the multiple environments in the UTF domain. The simple ecosystems of the planets were rocked as new plants and animals were introduced. Swarms of insects attacked crops, new plants choked waterways, and wildlife populations spun wildly out of control as new predators and prey were introduced to the planets’ ecosystems. Aside from facing these disasters, the UTF government had to deal with revolutionaries who had been enlightened by the new literature from the Old World, Earth. Their forces grew from the humble security branch of the research team on the Surrogate and small planetary militias to a full army. These revolutionists set up a new government on distant Vehera, establishing independence from the UTF. They met limited opposition from the militaristic government which was still preoccupied with the new influx of wildlife and caught off guard by the unanticipated size of the rebellion. In fact, several UTF officers internally supported the movement through political intrigue. Soon ever more planets followed Vehera's paradigm, eventually leaving the UTF in control of only 5 of the 9 inhabited systems. Over the years the war has escalated as the UTF realized the power of the new kid NGM and struggled to submit them. See also * About Eternal-Silence - A short introduction to the game. * History - The history behind Eternal-Silence. * Ships - The different ship-types in Eternal-Silence. * Tactics - Valuable tactical tips and tricks. * Weapons - The weapon-types of the game.